Dos Corazones Rotos
by peakhermy
Summary: Harry harto de aguantar las tristezas de Hermione por Ron, le declara sus verdaderos sentimientos a la chica.


"Dos Corazones Rotos"

Estaba harry, recostado sobre la hierba fresca de los terrenos de Hogwarts, estaba pensando sobre la chica de la que estaba tristemente enamorado ya que el corazón de la chica que amaba le correspondía a otro. El nombre de la chica que le robaba el sueño era Hermione Granger, si, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, el no sabia como había sucedido esto…..

-¡¡Harry!! Exclamo la voz de una chica, esto hizo que el chico saliera de sus profundos pensamientos, el chico se levanto, voltio y vio que venia Hermione corriendo hacia el.

-¿Sucede algo? Pregunto el chico

- Ron, quiere hablar con nosotros dos, te eh estado buscando por todo el castillo tonto dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Ok, vamos dijo Harry serio, ya que estaba arto de oír, ¿Y Ron?, ¿Cómo durmió Ron?.

Llegaron hasta el pequeño patio que estaba a lado de las aulas, ahí estaba Ron junto con una chica, muy atractiva, caminaron hacia ellos, y los saludaron.

-Bueno, yo les quería decir que Carolina es mi novia dijo Ron sonriendo y tomando de la mano a su chica.

-Muchas Felicidades Ron, lo mismo para ti Carolina dijo Harry sonriendo, en cambio Hermione tomo un aspecto de tristeza. Harry voltio a verla, le paso una mano sobre los hombros, sabia que el corazón de Hermione estaba totalmente roto.

-Felicidades chicos dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa, la pareja sonrió, y unieron sus labios, Hermione tenía los ojos cristalizados, así que Harry reacciono.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, tengo que hablar con Hermione, Adiós dijo Harry tomando la mano de la chica y echándose a correr, Ron y Carolina quedaron un poco desconcertados viendo como los chicos se perdían de vista.

-Hermione, solo, llora dijo Harry abrazándola, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a la chica llorando por ese idiota, lo peor era que estaba empezando a odiar a su mejor amigo, solo por hacerle daño a la chica que amaba, los dos chicos tenían el corazón roto, Hermione por Ron y Harry por la chica que tenia rodeada en sus brazos.

-¿Porque me tengo que enamorar justamente de el?¿Porque? preguntaba la chica llorando

-El amor es inesperado Hermione - dijo Harry suspirando y triste – pero tienes que olvidarte de el, ya no quiero verte sufrir – agrego el chico.

-No me puedo olvidar de el, lo amo demasiado dijo Hermione llorando y abrazándolo.

-Lo se, pero haz el intento dijo Harry totalmente desecho.

Paso un mes, muy largo para Harry, Ron todavía salía con Carolina, Hermione cada vez que lo veía juntos, se ponía muy triste y durante todo el día se ponía de mal humor o muy sentimental, y Harry estaba desesperado ya no sabia que hacer para que su "amiga" ya no estuviera triste.

-¿En donde esta Hermione? Pregunto Ron

-Esta en la biblioteca, yo iba para allá, ¿Quieres que le diga algo? Dijo Harry

-No, vamos te acompaño dijo Ron, a Harry no le agrado mucho, pero no tuvo otra opción, salieron de la sala común y empezaron caminar hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Y como vas con Carolina? Pregunto Harry rompiendo el silencio entre ellos dos.

-Muy bien, la quiero mucho dijo Ron sonriendo

-Me alegra dijo Harry

-Sabes, a mi me gusta Hermione, solo que ella no siente lo mismo por mi, por eso quiero olvidarla, por eso mismo estoy con Carolina y ya la estoy olvidando dijo Ron

-¿Y estas seguro de que Hermione no siente lo mismo hacia ti? Pregunto Harry un poco molesto.

-Si, Harry ella esta enamorada de ti, todo el tiempo se la pasa contigo, que no vez dijo Ron

-Estas loco, pero en fin si tu dices eso pues allá tu - dijo Harry arqueando las cejas – Y a que vas a la biblioteca – agrego el chico.

-Mm., a darle las gracias por que me hizo una tarea y por otra cosa, pero quiero decírselos a los dos juntos dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Ah - susurro Harry, los dos chicos entraron a la biblioteca – sígueme, yo se en que mesa se sienta Hermy – agrego el chico.

-Si, así que ya la llamas Hermy dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Si, pero es solo para molestarla, no le gusta que le digan así dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa, llegaron hasta la mesa en la que estaba la chica, no se había dado cuenta de que sus mejores amigos estaban ahí, ya que estaba muy entretenida con el libro que estaba leyendo. Se sentaron.

-Hola Hermy dijo Ron sonriendo, al oír la voz de su enamorado, dejo el libro y se puso un poco roja.

-Hola dijo Harry, pensó que Hermione le diría algo a Ron por decirle "Hermy", pero no, no lo había hecho, esto hizo que el ojiverde se pusiera triste.

-Hermione venia a darte las gracias por hacer mi tarea dijo Ron sonriéndole

-De nada dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, y aque esa sonrisa la derretia.

-No se si tu y Harry hayan visto el tablón de anuncios, hay una visita a Hogsmeade mañana, solo para los de 6º año, o sea nosotros, así que quiero que vayamos los 3 dijo Ron sonriendo

-¿Los tres?, ¿Y Carolina? Pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas, Hermione al escuchar ese nombre, se puso un poco triste.

-Carolina no va a ir, es que tiene muchos deberes por hacer, por eso les preguntaba si quieren ir lo dos, ¿Qué opinan? Pregunto el chico

-Yo si voy, ya termine los deberes dijo Hermione sonriendo – ¿y tu Harry? – agrego preguntando.

-No, no puedo ir en serio lo siento, es que tengo muchísima tarea dijo Harry

-Anda Harry, vamos, hace mucho que no salimos los tres juntos dijo Ron

-Lo siento pero no puedo ir dijo Harry. Había dicho eso, para ver si Ron se animaba a decirle que la amaba, si su amigo lo hacia, ya no vería llorar a Hermione, no importaba que el estuviera triste por verla con el, no le importaba que su corazón se destrozara, lo único que quería ver era a Hermione sonriendo, como antes lo hacia.

-Bueno entonces iré solo con Hermione dijo el chico un poco sonrojado, la chica se puso igual. Ron se levanto.

-Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos luego, Adiós dijo Ron caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca, Harry abrió su libro y empezó a leer.

-Cuando me llamo Hermy, sonó tan lindo dijo la chica sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos.

-Aja susurro Harry muy triste.

-¿Porque no vas a ir? Pregunto la chica

-Tengo deberes, aparte no me siento muy bien dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de su libro

-Ah, sabes me gustaría tanto, que aunque solo un día me abrazara o me diera un beso en la mejilla seria tan feliz dijo Hermione.

-Bueno yo voy hacer la tarea en mi cuarto, es que se me olvido un libro dijo Harry levantándose muy triste.

-Bueno, entonces en unas dos horas voy por ti, para ir a cenar ¿si? Dijo Hermione

-Si dijo el chico dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

Corrió lo mas rápido que puedo hacia la sala común, llego, subió a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama a llorar, le dolía tanto ver como Hermione miraba a Ron, y mañana estarían juntitos, y tal vez los dos dirían sus sentimientos, eso le rompería el alma, pero no importaba, así, la dueña de su corazón seria feliz, no importaba que su corazón se partiera en mil cachitos, eso no importaba, solo le importaba ver a Hermione sonreír de nuevo, ya no la quería ver triste o llorando, quería verla con ese brillo en los ojos. Se recostó en su cama llorando, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

_Se encontraba en el salón de té de Madame Pudipie, estaba sentado en una mesa solo, y solo observaba a dos chicos, que no estaban muy lejos de ahí. _

_-Sabes Hermione, que bueno que solo venimos los dos a Hogsmeade dijo Ron sonriendo. _

_-Si, me gusta mucho estar contigo dijo Hermione sonrojada. _

_-A mi también me gusta estar a tu lado dijo Ron _

_-Pero… ¿y Carolina? Pregunto la chica _

_-Ya no estoy con ella, me di cuenta de que realmente amo a otra persona dijo Ron acercándose mas a Hermione _

_Harry quería interrumpir esa escena sabia la escena que venia, pero no podía pararse, estaba totalmente paralizado, y su mirada también, no podía mirar hacia otro lado. _

_-¿Y de que persona estas enamorada? Pregunto Hermione nerviosa y acercándose mas. _

_-De ti Hermione, te amo dijo Ron acercándose aun mas a ella. _

_-Y yo a ti Ronald dijo Hermione besándolo, fue un beso muy largo. _

_Harry empezaba a gritar para que la pareja se separara, no quería ver mas esa escena, que le estaba rompiendo el corazón, empezó a llorar, y empezó a gritar "HERMIONE TE AMO", pero los chicos no se separaban, lloro aun mas, parecía un niño de 5 años. La pareja de separo y empezó a caminar hacia donde el estaba, iban agarrados de la mano. _

_-Ya vez Harry, ella e ama a mi no a ti dijo Ron riendo _

_Empezó a oír que le gritaban, y poco a poco la escena fue desapareciendo, pero seguía llorando._

¡¡Harry!! Exclamo la voz de una chica zarandeándolo

El chico abrió los ojos, al ver que era Hermione la abrazo fuertemente.

-Por favor Hermione, no te vayas con el, por favor decía Harry abrazándola y llorando.

-¿Con Quien?¿Estas bien Harry? Preguntaba la chica desconcertada

-Con…con nadie dijo el chico separándose.

-¿Porque estas llorando? Pregunto la chica secándole las lagrimas con su mano, el chico a sentir la mano de la castaña en su mejilla se son rojo un poco.

-Por nada dijo Harry parándose, y caminando hacia el baño, la chica salio detrás de el.

-Harry nadie llora por nada dijo Hermione

-Pues yo si exclamo el chico enjuagándose la cara. Hermione se metió mas al baño para tomar la toalla que estaba a lado de la regadera.

-Ten – dijo dándole la toalla para que se secara - ¿No me vas a decir por que estabas llorando? - agrego preguntando.

- Eh…Si, era por mis padres mintió Harry bajando la mirada. De repente sintió unos brazos que lo radiaron, era Hermione, el chico también la rodio con sus brazos.

Ron entro al cuarto, iba directo hacia el baño, se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de una chica.

-Harry no estés así por favor, te quiero mucho tontito dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente y cerrando los ojos. Ron se asomo y vio a los chicos abrazados.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Hermy dijo Harry sonriendo

-No me digas Hermy, tontito dijo Hermione abriendo la llave y echándole agua.

-¿Por qué me mojas? Pregunto el chico enojado.

-Yo…perdón dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

-No es cierto tontita dijo el chico abrazándola.

- Que gracioso dijo la chica abrazándolo, se sentía tan protegida al estar rodeada por los brazos de su mejor amigo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry se puso colorado, pero este le regreso el beso.

Ron pensó que lo chicos tenían algo, y se puso algo triste ya que sus amigos no le habían comentado nada y porque sentía algo muy pequeño por Hermione.

-Harry ya vamos a cenar, tengo hambre dijo Hermione

-¡Pues ya salte Hermione! Exclamo Harry, Ron salio rápidamente del cuarto.

Los dos chicos salieron del cuarto y empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano, se baño y bajo a desayunar, después salio a los jardines y se sentó en la orilla del lago. Estaba recostado en la sala común, leyendo un libro de Quidditch, pero no podía concentrarse en el libro, todo el tiempo estaba pensando en que estarían haciendo Hermione y Ron. Dejo el libro, se paro, empezó a caminar hacia los jardines, se sentó en la orilla del lago y empezó aventar piedras.  
-Sabia que estarías aquí dijo una voz detrás de el, inmediatamente la reconoció, la chica se sentó a lado de el y se recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mirando el lago.

-Al parecer no te fue bien ¿verdad? Susurro el chico.

-Nada bien – dijo Hermione llorando silenciosamente – ella llego, y ya no me pelo, fue muy grosero conmigo, no se si estaba molesto, pero me duele tanto que me trate asi, cada vez que lo veo con ella mi corazón se rompe en mil cachitos, yo quisiera ser ella, para abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle "Te amo"….Pero yo se que eso nunca va a suceder – agrego llorando. Harry al oír esas palabras se puso triste, todo el tiempo lo estaba, su corazón totalmente roto, desde el día que su amiga le dijo que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado.

-Pues no se porque estuvo así contigo, y ahora Hermione…no se que decirte dijo Harry muy triste

-No te preocupes, solo quiero, que estés a mi lado por siempre Harry - dijo Hermione abrazándolo - ¿Me lo prometes? – agrego mirándolo.

-Lo prometo Hermy dijo Harry sonriendo, esa sonrisa que solo se la dirigía a ella.

Era diciembre, nada había cambiado todo era lo mismo. Estaba el chico ojiverde, arreglándose para el Baile de Navidad, bajo a la sala común, para esperar a su pareja.  
Hermione venia bajando a la sala común, tenia el cabello suelto, con un pequeño broche, traía una vestido, a la rodilla de color azul cielo, sus zapatillas, tenia pintado los ojos y los labios. Harry volteo, vio a la chica y rápidamente fue hacia ella ofreciéndole su brazo, la chica tomo el brazo del chico y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común.

-Todo mundo me va a envidiar esta noche dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica.

-Porque mi pareja es la niña mas hermosa del baile dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Eso no es cierto, mas bien a la que van a envidiar es a mi, por tener de pareja a Harry Potter, el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts dijo Hermione.

-Te voy a decir dos cosas mi querida Herm, una, para mi eres la niña mas hermosa de Hogwarts, y dos, claro que soy el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts dijo Harry riendo.

-Jajaja…tu no eres el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts, eso solo lo dije para ver si te lo creías dijo Hermione riendo.

-¡Pues fíjate que no te creo Hermione! Exclamo Harry sonriendo. Los dos chicos llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron junto con Ron y Carolina. A Hermione eso no le agrado mucho, ya que la pareja se la pasaba besándose.

La música empezó a sonar, y las parejas se pararon. Después de un rato de bailar los chicos se sentaron, para tomar sus bebidas.  
-¡Hola chicos! - Exclamo Ginny – ¿Hermione puedo robarte tantito a tu pareja?¿Harry puedo bailar contigo? – agrego preguntando.

-¡Hola!, claro que si Ginny dijo Hermione.

-Ya que Herm me dejo, pues vamos Ginn dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la pista. Voltio a ver a Ron y Carolina, y se estaban besando.

-Harry, solo quiero decirte algo dijo Ginny casi al termino de la cancion.

-Si, dime Ginn dijo Harry.

-Hoy es una buena noche para que le digas…que la amas dijo Ginny, separándose de el, y perdiéndose entre las demás parejas, ya que ya había acabado la canción. El chico se quedo un poco confundido, camino hacia su mesa, y no vio a Hermione.

-¿Y Hermione? Pregunto Harry a la pareja.

-Salio del Gran Comedor corriendo contesto Ron.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso? Pregunto Harry desesperado.

-Como hace 2 minutos contesto Carolina, Harry salio corriendo hacia la puerta, vio una melena, saliendo hacia los terrenos y fue detrás de ella.

-Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto el chico.

-Estoy muy triste Harry, sufro mucho cada vez que los veo juntos, mi corazón ya esta destrozado – dijo Hermione llorando – fui una estupida al pensar que estaba bonita, que el se fijaría en mi…pero no…solo soy una rata de biblioteca….

-Puedes dejar de decir estupideces…y..DEJA DE ESTAR HABLADO DE RON, PARA TODO RON, YA ESTOY ARTO DE OIRTE DECIR ESE NOMBRE, EL ES UN ESTUPIDO AL NO TENER EL VALOR Y DECIRTE QUE TE QUERIA…- intervino Harry gritando - …el te queria, pero nunca te lo dijo, porque el pensaba que tu estabas enamorada de mi – agrego bajando la voz.

-¿QUE? ¿Y DESDE CUANDO LO SABES? ¿POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?  
¿A CASO QUERIAS QUE NO FUERA FELIZ? Grito Hermione muy enojada.

-PORQUE CUANDO EL ME LO DIJO, EL YA ESTABA CON CAROLINA, EL SE ESTABA OLVIDANDO DE TI…Y CLARO QUE QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ grito Harry

-Pues no se nota dijo Hermione enojada y limpiandose las lagrimas.

-¿Qué no se nota?...EH SOPORTADO MESES…DICIENDOME QUE LO AMAS, VERTE LLORAR POR EL, NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO EH SUFRIDO, AL ESCUCHARTE, PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE LO OIA SE ME DESTROSABA EL CORAZON, HAY VECES QUE ME ODIABA A MI MISMO, PORQUE NO SABIA QUE HACER PARA NO VERTE LLORAR, PARA QUE NO ESTUBIERAS TRISTE, PARA QUE FUERAS LA HERMIONE DE ANTES, Y NO SABES CUANDO DARIA PORQUE TU ME DIRIGIERAS UNA MIRADA COMO SE LA DIRIGES A EL grito Harry llorando.

-No entiendo lo que dices dijo Hermione muy confundida.

-Ya no te lo puedo esconder mas, me eh enamorado de la mujer mas maravillosa de este mundo, la niña que siempre ah estado conmigo, apoyándome, ayudándome, cuidándome, esa persona es muy importante para mi, es a la persona que mas amo en este mundo, a la persona que siempre voy a proteger, a la persona a la que siempre voy a cuidar aunque no este conmigo de la manera en la que yo quiero, a esa niña siempre la voy a amar…esa persona eres..tu…ya no tenia caso que te lo ocultara… te amo – dijo Harry estando a unos centímetros de los labios de la chica – puede sonar estupido…pero…¿me darías una oportunidad? Agrego el chico, mirándola a los ojos.

-Harry…yo…lo siento, pero no puedo…no quiero hacerte daño…mas de lo que ya te hice…yo…no se si pueda olvidar a Ron dijo la chica haciéndose para atrás y bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes…yo siempre voy a estar contigo…aunque sea solo como amigos..no me importa… – dijo Harry con los ojos cristalizados y muy triste -…porque mientras este contigo soy feliz…solo no olvides que te amo, te adoro Hermione – agrego el chico, abrazándola, las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Hermione le correspondió el beso, Harry se separo de ella, se acerco..le dio un pequeño beso cerca de los labios, dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. Hermione se sentó, y empezó a llorar, vio a su amigo totalmente desecho, y ella estaba igual, sabia que Ron ya no la quería, voltio hacia atrás y vio que su amigo iba llorando.

-Lo siento Harry susurro la chica, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, los dos tenian sus corazones rotos.

FIN


End file.
